


DAY 30 - "I can't hold it in anymore"

by E_Leonora



Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [30]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Canon Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora
Summary: Light can no longer withstand the sweet torture that the detective was giving him.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588636
Kudos: 65
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	DAY 30 - "I can't hold it in anymore"

**Author's Note:**

> The penultimate fanfic to this series and challenge. Thank you all for the support so far.

The young brown haired man was browsing through files on his computer when he suddenly felt a vibration. He jerked a little because it happened suddenly, and looked to his left. Of course, as he had guessed, he saw the detective grinning and looking at him.

Light stared back at fir a while, then turned back to look at his screen as he continued with his work, completely ignoring new sensation. It was difficult, but not completely impossible. Of course, as long as the vibration is not at their maximum, he is safe. He hoped L wouldn't go to that far... or maybe he would?

Man held his breath for a few seconds and then let it out slowly. He had to relax.

The feeling was really pleasant, but the problem was that he soon became aroused. He only hoped that none of those present would approach him and see his problem. And he also hoped that L would not intensify the vibration any time soon. Maybe turn it off completely. To save batteries.

Minutes passed and nothing. L didn't turn it off, though Light repeatedly warned him silently about it several times.

But then his pleas were heard. At least for the next half hour.

When he was already concentrated back on his task, he felt the vibrations again. He just rolled his eyes and sighed loudly, but didn't look in L's direction. There really was no need.

Within minutes, the detective stepped up vibrations on the device.

Light, this time shot him a warning look. True, he enjoyed that game too, but they agreed that L will not exaggerate.

He knew that L will test him at maximum, and he agreed to it anyway.

Yet, they both love challenges.

Light was hard. Horny. He could no longer concentrate on his work. And L increased the vibration again to the next level. The young man groaned softly and spread his legs slightly. He looked again at the detective who was watching him with those big dark eyes of his with his finger attached to his lips.

'Damn him.'

Light blushed slightly, and looked again at the screen in front of him. And the vibrations were sending pleasant waves through his body and through his cock as well.

Another ten minutes passed and L turned off the toy. Light felt a little frustrated but didn't want to show it.

Lunch time and break had passed without distractions, and now they were working again.

After a few minutes, Light felt the vibration again. He bit his lip and began to breathe deeply and slowly. Few minutes after, he felt the vibrations intensify fast.

He closed his eyes and gave in to the feeling.

And of course he prayed again that no one would approach him and interrupt him at that moment.

But it seemed his prayers were not fully heard.

He heard the familiar sound that was moving toward him.

L on his swivel chair.

Light opened his eyes and looked in his direction. The detective was already beside him. He leaned against his shoulder and watched him with a challenging look, smirking.

"It's good, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but..."

"But...?"

"But I'm afraid that I can't hold it in anymore..."

"Ohh... but you were positive, that you will endure it till the end of the day."

"I know..." Light gasped when the detective boost up vibration. He refrained from moaning as best he could. He spread his legs even further and for his member was already too tight in his pants.

"Can we go to the toilet?" Light asked quietly.

"Already?"

"Yeah... I - I can't any-more... aaahh." Young man breathed out and shut his eyes tight again.

L continued to smile as he amplified the intensity of the vibrations. Light looked very sexy while abstaining.

"P-please..." Light spoke almost inaudibly.

"I'm afraid that I didn't hear that, Light..."

Light opened his eyes and looked at the detective. Both knew very well that they shouldn't be too loud. 

So... 

They only watched each other for a while and L then boosted up the intensity again.

Light jumped out of his chair and started pulling L to the toilet. Some team members looked at them suspiciously, but didn't pay too much attention to it.

They went into the women's restroom because it was less likely to someone went in there, and they locked the door behind them.

Light pinned L to the door. The vibrations stopped as the battery ran out as they walked to the toilet. He intended to look at him with angry look, and failed. It was all part of the game in a way after all. "You did overdo it, you know?"

"Yes, I know. And I succeed, because that was my intention." The detective retorted, smirking.

"Ungh..." Light started to grind into him, frustrated. And L grabbed his ass and pressed their hard erections together.

"Aaaahhh, fuck, L! Take me right now... I need you inside me."

They clasped their lips together and began to kiss passionately and urgently. L was unbuttoning Light's shirt and almost ripped the buttons off while he was doing so. He tossed the shirt aside on the cabinet and Light then removed his sweatshirt hurriedly. They were half-naked, but the jeans and pants soon found themselves on the pile where the other clothes were.

They still didn't broke the kiss, even when they released their erections from their boxers. They felt relief and L took them in his hand and started to stroke them together.

When they finally break the kiss, Light leaned his elbow on the sink and L removed a silicone but plug vibrator from his asshole. He put the toy in the sink so they could wash it latter. The lube was already ready and L soon began applying it onto his erect cock.

Light was also ready and eager for action, and the detective entered in him with ease. 

"AAAHHH..." Light shouted with pleasure and from intense feeling. Finally, he could moan loudly and without refraining. "This feels so good. Oh..."

"Yeah... you're so ready for me."

At first the detective penetrated slowly, then faster and harder. They started to sweat but L didn't stop penetrating until they both reached their peak. He exploded first. He pulled out his cock and cum all around Light's hole and on his back. And then, fast after him Light come too.

"Oh, crap. We need to get a shower." Light noticed.

"Yes, I can see. Well, we don't have other choice. We will go fast upstairs, take shower, and on the way, we'll think about an excuse for our absence."

"Yeah. Okay... but this should not happen too often."

"And what can I do when you're so hot and sexy...?" L asked.

Light smiled and replied, "well, for example, you can fuck me to exhaustion."

"I can and I will. Be prepared tonight. No sleep until we faint from it."

"Hahahah, right."

"Come on now. Let's go. They are probably waiting for us."

**Author's Note:**

> So what has been your favorite story from this series? I would like to know ;)
> 
> And yes. I didn't forget, I have two more fics to finish... can't wait to go back to write them.


End file.
